Operation: CONSCIENCE
by Myu-Ichigo
Summary: You always have a choice of right or wrong. Too bad Wally has a hard time of making that decision. And now 2 misfits appear out of nowhere in attempt to help him. What will come out of this? R&R! -Nya!
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**Disclaimer/A.N: **I don't own KND. But hello all, I've returned from what appears to be quite awhile! I give you a new creation that has been sitting in my mind for quite awhile so here it is!

Thoughts in _'Italics'_

Operation: C.O.N.S.C.I.E.N.C.E

**C**aring

**O**r

**N**ot

**S**ub-conscience

**C**reate

**I**nner

**E**vil

**N**ow

**C**reeping

**E**verywhere

* * *

**Chapter 1: **First Impressions

"Okay Numbah 2, steady as she goes," commanded Numbah 1.

Ever since the adults refused to sell them ice cream, yet again, the Kids Next Door have been sneaking in 'Chubby-Chubb's Ice Cream' factory to get their monthly supply of the sweet treat.  
Numbah 2 landed the MOSQUITO on top of the factory roof and prepared for the extraction. Numbah's 1, 3, 4 and 5 hopped out of the aircraft with weapons and flashlights in hand.

"Now remember, 'Chubby-Chubb's' factory is highly secured so Numbah's 3 and 4 search out for the main fuse box and clip the red wire, that should cut off all securities. Numbah 5 and I will keep on look out in the main hallway."

Numbah 5 pulled out a pen with a laser cutter and singed off the lock to a hatchet door allowing all four to drop down.

"You guys get back in t-minus 5 minutes, you got that?" whispered Numbah 5.

"Roger!" they said in unison and ran off into the darkened hallways.

"Security thingy nine feet ahead Numabh 4!" Numbah 3 read off on her watch scanner.

"Right."

Both members reached the doorway and Numbah 4 kicked it open and shinned the flashlight in every corner of the room before entering.

"Now," said Numbah 4 running to the security box and pulling out a pair of clippers. "Let's kill that... wire?"

Numbah 4 opened the security box to reveal what seemed like 20 different wires. Luckily, 18 out of those 20 wires were yellow so that ruled out a lot of pressure. Yet, something was wrong.

"Eh, Numbah 3, do you remember which wire we were supposed tah cut?"

She examined the forest of wires and saw that there was a red and blue that stood out from the yellow ones.

"The blue one, the blue one!" She cheered.

"No way, it has to be the red one… I think."

Numbah 4's green eyes darted back and forth from the red to the blue.

"Okay, the red one!"

Numbah 4 inched the wire cutters toward the thin red wire but paused. He quickly retreated the clippers and snipped the blue wire instead. He and Numbah 3 froze up and held their breath. The room they were in, as well as the whole factory, powered down allowing Numbah 2 to drill.

"Commence drilling Numbah 2," Numbah 4 spoke into his communicator.

"Alright!" Numbah 2 stabbed through the concrete of the buildings levels and reached the ice cream tubs, sucking them through the MOSQUITO's tube and into a storage compartment.

It only took about 30 seconds for the MOSQUITO to be half-way full. Numbah 4 smirked at his partner.

"I guess you were right Numbah 3, it was the blue wi-"

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

A red light flashed on and off and a siren echoed throughout the area of the factory.

"Numbah 4, you and Numbah 3 get out of there fast!" said Numbah 1 over a communicator.

"Common!" Numbah 4 grabbed Numbah 3's wrist and they both ran back up to the roof of the factory where the rest of the team were waiting in the aircraft.

* * *

Back up at the tree-house, the KND packed away the ice cream and each had a scoop of their favorite flavor in sort of a celebration of an okay mission.

"Mmm, ice cream tastes better when takin' by the adults anyways," Numbah 5 said in satisfaction as she licked her vanilla-caramel swirl.

"Agreed, but it would've gone better if _someone_ had cut the right wire," said Numbah 1 almost dropping his pistachio.

Even though Numbah 4 could feel his leader glare at him from behind his sun-glasses, the little Aussie ignored it and turned to his mint chocolate-chip.

"Ah, it's alright Numbah 1, we managed to get away safe n' sound," Numbah 2 said finishing his rocky road.

"Well, next time it better not happen Numbah 4, red, an easy color to remember and you go and blow it away."

Numbah 3 stopped eating her strawberry-truffle ice cream and cleared her throat.

"Actually Numbah 1, cutting the blue wire was my guess."

Numbah 1 raised an eyebrow. "Is this true Numbah 4?"

Numbah 4 glanced at Numbah 3 who gave a little nod at him. _'Is she trying to defend me? _

But Numbah 4 didn't want her to get in trouble, even if she really did tell him to cut the blue wire.

'_What should I do?'_

Numbah 4 was startled when a puff of white smoke 'poofed' on his left shoulder.

"It would be wise to tell the truth, but you would take the blame for Miss Kuki, right?"

Numbah 4 looked to his left and saw a small image of himself with a white hoodie and light blue pants. Above his neatly combed hair hovered a halo which was tilted slightly at an angle and a pair of wings that stuck out the back of his hoodie.

Numbah 4 was stuttering in surprise when Numbah 2 waved a hand in front of his face.

"You okay?"

"Waiting for an answer Numbah 4," said Numbah 1.

Wally looked to his left again… but no one was there!

Confused, he turned back to everyone with a straight face.

"It was my mistake."

Numbah 3 frowned a bit and looked up at Numbah 4 who was looking at the ground.

'_What just happened back there?'_ he asked as he closed his eyes in thought.

Numbah 4, still questioning himself, stood up straight and his eyes shot open.

"AHH!" He cried in pain for his head began to throb really badly. He grabbed his head and stumbled forward causing the table to move and bump into Numbah 3 who dropped her ice cream on her shirt. All the members, except Numbah 2 who was helping Numbah 3 clean up, went to Wally's side.

"You okay Numbah 4?" asked Numbah 5.

The throbbing seemed to subside and he got up and shook it off.

"Er, yeah… sure," He said uneasily.

"Alright team, it's been a long night so everyone get some rest and report to the main room at 10 p.m."

Everyone parted except Numbah 4 who stood once again lost in thought.

"You sure you're okay Numbah 4?" asked Numbah 5 again.

Numbah 4 nodded in response and waited till everyone cleared the room. He suspiciously looked around the kitchen but no one was there. He shrugged and flipped the light switch off.

* * *

In order for Numbah 4 to get to his room, he had to pass Numbah 3's so he decided to stop by and say sorry.

Since Kuki's door was a mere curtain it was pointless to knock so he pulled it back and stuck his head inside.

"Hey, Numbah… Numbah… Kuki?"

Numbah 4 was lost in a daze as he gazed across the meadow of stuffed animals and saw Numbah 3 with her back facing him as she pulled off her strawberry stained shirt and let her hair flow back down and caress her back. Numbah 4 blushed and forced himself out of his daze and back into the hallway.

"Holy crud," Numbah 4 said in a whisper. "At least she didn't notice my entry, I'll wait till she's don- ow, AHH!"

Numbah 4 crouched over again for the wild throbbing returned. It felt as if his head was about to rip open. It ceased finally and all was silent. He looked to his left and then when he looked to his right a puff of black smoke exploded in his face. Numbah 4 turned away coughing and waved his hand back and forth in front of his face to clear the smoke.

"Lez see dat again, shall we?"

It was a horrible slang accent that came from his right shoulder. Numbah 4 turned and it was like déjà vu all over again, except this Numbah 4 wore a black hoodie with royal blue pants. The halo that was on the other was replaced by two horns that curled up from his bed-head hair. Two bat-like wings poked out from the back of his hoodie and his complexion was a lot paler with black circles under his eyes like this guy hasn't slept in ages.

"Quickly, quickly now! We're missing the action!" The little demon disappeared and Numbah 4 stood up, as if being controlled and was practically thrown back into Numbah 3's room, he landed with a 'thud'.

Numbah 4 looked up across the room to his dismay he caught Numbah 3 who was frozen in horror with her pajamas held closely to her chest and her long, black hair covering most of her body. She was standing sideways in her underwear and slippers on her feet and her face, rather red, turned into a snare.

Numbah 4 blushed violently and staggered up quickly, backing up to the curtain of a door.

"I, I, I'm sor, sorry Ku-KI!"

"Get OUT!" Numbah 3 screamed and took her teddy launcher out from under her bed and began firing at Numbah 4, hitting him a couple of times on the head.

Numbah 4 burst out the room and sprinted as fast as he could to his.

Gasping for air, he shut his door tight and slumped to the floor. He looked at his trembling hands which were covered in sweat.

"What just happened?"

A wicked laughter echoed through the air. "Bravo, bravo, what a show! Heheheh!"

"How could you do that to him?"

Numbah 4's eyes darted around the room.

"Who, whose there?"

A combination of black and white smoke appeared and the tiny versions of him floated on the same sides; the angel on the left, the demon on the right.

"Why we're your conscience Wallace."

"We like, y'know, help yah wif your problems."

The angel glared at the demon. Numbah 4 was confused.

"We've always been here Wallace, in your mind."

Numbah 4's eyes wandered over to the demon who was frowning at the angel on his left.

"You, you're the one who made me embarrass myself in front of Numbah 3! Why I oughta." Numbah 4 made an attempt to grab the little demon but his hand went right through him.

"Eh?" Numbah 4 looked at his palm in confusion.

"We're your conscience Wallace, we're made of pure energy and thought, you can't hurt us or touch us for that matter," stated the angel.

"Yeah," the demon smirked. "And I didn't make you go in to dumplings room… it was your choice, you always have a choice."

"But I didn't want to go! I was going to wait!" said Numbah 4.

"But deep down you had an urge and as long as you have a little part of you that wants to do the opposite I can manipulate that." He said circling his finger in the air leaving a trail of black energy that followed around. "But of course fluffy here was the one who supported you when you 'wanted to do good' and wait like a dog."

The angel crossed his arms. "No matter, you can always make us go away Wallace. We are a part of you so we must obey."

The demon didn't seem to like that idea for his once smirky face faded into an ugly glare.

"Yeah, yeah," said the demon. He spun around once and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

The angel rolled his eyes and smiled at Numbah 4.

"I understand that we still haven't explained our parts but we'll get to that tomorrow. Get some rest Wallace, we'll… well, I'll be here whenever you need me."

"Right," said Numbah 4 dully.

The angel gave a light bow and disappeared also.

Wally collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes. He had a feeling that this was only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? I think I'll name Angel and Demon Wally later on in the chapters so it'll make things easier (for me at least). And yes, Demon Wally said 'Dumpling' as referred to Numbah 3. I think I made Numbah 1 a bit too bossy in this chapter but I promise his mood will lighten up. Well, let me know what you guys think and if you think its good enough then I'll gladly continue.

**A/N 2:** And yes, Op: LEMONADE-STAND is on temporary hiatus (for those who like that fanfic). I left a comment in the reviews for those who want to know why I put it on hold. I give my apologies to everyone.


	2. Chapter 2: Doing Dishes

**Disclaimer/AN: **I don't own KND… if I did I would have updated the episodes by now and created more Kuki/Wally moments, muwahaha! Ahem, thanks go out to Cyrix, Numbuh Hundred Ninety-Two, Trevor4, Wally4, AnimeKittyCafe, NumbahFour. Big domo-arigatoes to all of you! Now on with the show!

Thoughts in _'Italics'_

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Doing dishes

"Hey Numbah 4… wake up dude!"

"Mmmn, what do you want?" Numbah 4 mumbled underneath his pillow.

"Wake up, its breakfast time. Numbah 5 is making her specialty," Numbah 2 said cheerfully. Numbah 4 lifted up his pillow enough to peek out and glance at his clock.

9:45 a.m.

"Ugh… fine."

"Alright," Numbah 2 said jumping off of Numbah 4's wrestling ring and jogging out of his room with arms stretched out like he was an airplane flying.

Numbah 4 got up threw on his orange hoodie and a pair of pants and followed the round kid out to the kitchen.

When Numbah 4 reached the kitchen only three KND members were there. The only one missing was Numbah 3, she usually slept late anyways. His thoughts dwelled back to last night and the image of her standing with nothing but her long hair caressing her ivory skin… and yeah, a pair of Rainbow Monkey underwear, plagued his mind.

"Ey, Numbah 4?"

Wally turned a slight pink and blinked a couple of times before he noticed Numbah 5 snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh uh, huh?"

"Man Numbah 4, you've been acting strange lately," she said as she placed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon on the table for him.

Numbah 4 frowned and poked at his food still in thought.

'_And what about those two…' _

A flash of Angel and Demon Wally came into his thoughts. Angel had a kind smile on his face whereas Demon had a mischievous grin that seemed to never leave his lips.

"Morning Numbah 3," said Numbah 2.

Numbah 4 broke from his thought and flushed at the sound of her name. He glanced across the table as Numbah 3 sat down across from him. Her eyes made contact with his a couple of times but for the most part Numbah 3 tried best to ignore him.

'_Crud, I want to say something to 'er, but what?'_

"Say: Good morning dear Kuki, your beauty is even more radiant than the rays of the sun."

"Ah! you again?" Numbah 4 stammered.

"Why yes, good morning to you too Wallace," said Angel.

"It's Wally," mumbled Numbah 4 but quickly bent over in pain of his throbbing head.

"Hey, bacon!"

Numbah 4 was startled from his headache when a black figure whizzed past him and landed on his plate.

"Hey, that's my bacon," shouted Numbah 4 getting up from his seat to grab the little demon.

Numbah 4 didn't realize that he was yelling until he looked up and saw four pairs of eyes gaze down at him. Blushing, he slowly sat back down while covering up his mouth.

"Well of course it's your bacon, genius, now eat it before it gets cold," said Numbah 5 who smacked him on the head with a spatula.

"Ow!"

Demon chuckled as he grabbed a piece of bacon and tore part of it off (A/N: Remember, they're small!)

Numbah 4 looked around at everyone who seemed to be focused on their meals with the exception on Numbah 1 who, Numbah 4 guessed, was talking about last night's mission.

Numbah 4 lowered his head enough so that he still could look up at Numbah 3 without noticing him through his bowl cut bangs.

"Maybe I'll talk to her after breakfast," he mumbled to himself.

Angel gave Numbah 4 a sympathetic look.

Demon muffled with a mouthful of bacon, "Maybe you should tell her she has a nice ass-OUCH!"

Demon was knocked over by the force of Angel who threw his halo at the side of Demons head and the halo returned to him like a boomerang.

"Now look what you did, it has a dent in it no thanks to your thick head!" he scoffed but easily bent the halo back the way it was and placed it neatly over his head.

Demon smirked and rolled his eyes and casually, with his arms crossed under his head for support, floated up to Wally's shoulder.

"So then, what'chu goin' tah do about dumpling?"

"He's going to calmly apologies to her, right Wallace?"

Numbah 4 glanced to his left at Angel.

"Oh, I know!" cried Demon. Angel and Numbah 4 glanced doubtfully at him. "Give her some bacon!" Demon said with a teasing smirk.

Numbah 4 massaged his temples. "Just go away!" he yelled.

Angel and Demon disappeared and Numbah 4 was once again showered with stares.

"Numbah 4," started Numbah 1. Numbah 4 looked at him slightly. "Meet us in the meeting room; it's your turn to do the dishes anyways."

Numbah 4 grumbled as three KND walked out and he started gathering the plates. He didn't realize until he reached Numbah 3's side of the table that she was still there with a cup of juice in one hand and a rather angry look on her face. They stared at each other for awhile waiting for one to speak first.

'_Say something Wally!' _He mentally screamed at himself.

Yet he couldn't. Numbah 4 quickly grabbed Numbah 3's plate nearly tossing off residues of egg and hustled to the sink.

'_You idiot!'_

"Pst, Wallace!" came a tiny angelic voice from his left. "Just say 'sorry'!"

Numbah 4 clutched the edge of the sink as his head began to throb once again.

"Give it up Romeo, you'll nevah get to Dumpling, girls are a waste of time anyways." came a slightly deep, devilish voice from his right.

'_I can… no wait, I can't, but I can, I…'_

"Numbah 3!" he shouted as he spun around. "I…"

Numbah 4 was facing an empty kitchen. He could feel his heart sink all the way to his sneakers and a frown creep across his face.

"She left," he said in a little whisper.

"There, there Wallace, an opportunity will come around again." Angel said reassuring.

"Whatevah," sneered Demon. "That's just bad luck right there, Dumpling's not even worth it."

Numbah 4 could feel his body burn up with rage at Demons comment about Numbah 3 as he stomped over and grabbed her empty juice cup and tossed it into the sink.

"Okay, question, why is it painful when _you_ decide to show up?"

Demon smirked. "You have to take the pain in order tah live."

He vanished then reappeared next to Angel. "And those who can't take the pain," he said pointing to himself. "Extinguish the spark of life," he said pointing at Angel. "You have tah live with both of us dude until the day your purpose is completed, depending on which path yah take."

"My… purpose?" Numbah 4 questioned.

"Any who Wallace, my name is Gabriel and-" And my name ish Damien!" Demon said cutting off Angel.

'_So, Gabriel and Damien,' _Numbah 4 thought as he studied the two that were playfully nudging each other and laughing, just like they were brothers. _'That still doesn't explain why their here…and… my purpose? What was that all about?'

* * *

"Ah crud," said Numbah 4 allowed._

"What's wrong Wallace?"

"The garbage disposal is backed up again." He said as he went to flip on the switch to shred up the blockage but it seemed that it wasn't working.

"Hrmm, guess I'll have to grab some stuff out," he said and went to go get a glove.

"Nonsense!" smiled Damien. "Jus' flood it out!"

He swooped down and turned the handle clockwise all the way till the water gushed out and flooded the sink till it leaked over the edge and onto the floor.

"You… what are you doing?" cried Numbah 4.

He quickly turned the handle counter-clockwise and shut off the water. He and Gabriel gave a sigh of relief and gazed down and gave the demon an ugly look who, Damien returned with a sheepish grin.

Numbah 4 walked away with Gabriel sitting on his shoulder to get some paper towels. Damien got an idea and walked up to the sink's faucet. Compared to the little demon, the faucet towered over him.  
Damien focused on the bottom, never blinking an eye. Keeping a good stare and having an evil cat-grin curl up on his lips, he held out his right hand and closed it fast and tightly.  
In a split second of his action the faucet sprung a leak out the bottom, then two, then three till the whole thing busted open with water spilling onto the counter tops and flooding the floor.

Noticing the sound of water under his feet, Numbah 4 turned to the sink in horror.

"What happened?" he yelled.

'_Someone could notice this!' _Wally freaked and he rushed to close the kitchen doors but it only seemed to make it worse since the water had nowhere to go it rose quickly past his shins.

"Wallace what are you going to do?"

Numbah 4 did the first thing that came to his mind. He pulled off his hoodie and stuffed it into the hole where the water came out.

Miraculously the flooding stopped. Numbah 4 sighed and gazed around the room.

"Well, doubt Numbah 1 will understand what happened, I'm going to go ask Numbah 2 if he can help."

Wally carefully made his way over to the doors. Damien not happy with the results thought quickly and cunningly.

'_If he's really as dumb as people say he is then maybe he'll fall for this!'_

"Hold up Wally… you forgot your hoodie!" he said.

Numbah 4 nearly at the door stopped in his tracks and looked back at Damien. Numbah 4 lowered an eyebrow and then patted his bare stomach.

"Ey that's right, thanks mate!"

He went back to the sink and extended his hand with the cry of Gabriel in the background and an insane look in Damien's eyes Numbah 4 yanked out the soaked hoodie and fell back into the water.  
Water erupted everywhere! Numabh 4 now relized the demon had tricked him and made an attempt to grab him.

"You idiot!" Damien shouted and disappeared with an echo of laughter that hung in the air.

Numbah 4 blushed with embarrassment and turned to his angel. "What should I do?"

"That's your choice Wallace, I can't do anything here," he sighed and disappeared as well.

Numbah 4 jumped in surprise as he heard a knock over the gushing water from outside the kitchen doors. He twisted his body around every direction of the kitchen for an escape route. There was only windows and he was about to jump out of a 'who knows how tall' tree house!

"Numbah 4 what is going on in there?" shouted the leader as he knocked on the door.

Wally rushed over to the sink.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this!'_

He hoped up on the counter and sat down over the leak. He tried his best to ignore how akeward and wrong it felt but it somehow manage to work.

"Uh, err, come in." he said in a shaking voice.

The KND members opened the door and screamed in shock as some water poured out and into the hallway.

"Numbah 4 what are… you… doin'?" asked Numbah 5 suspiciously as she noticed Numbah 4 making weird faces as he tried to reply.

"Um, I… awh crud."

Like a bomb going off, a jet of water forced Numbah 4 off and threw him at the other operatives knocking everyone down like bowling pins and the water tackled over them and rushed out.

Numbah 2 got up and pressed a button on the side of the kitchen walls that was labeled 'cut-off pump' and the water automatically stopped.

"Uck!" Numbah 3 said sticking out her tounge.

Numbah 5 sat upright and lifted her hat up off her head and water spilled out. Numbah 1's sun glasses hung off the edge of his nose as he looked at Numbah 4 who was face down on the floor.

"Numbah 4," spoke Numbah 5 calmly. "What did'ja do?"

Numbah 4 lifted his head and pushed his soaked bangs out of his eyes. "I… well I…"

It seemed that Numbah 4 was saved by the bell as an alarm went off through the tree house.

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

* * *

"Did'ju hear dat? Battle stations, battle stations! Hahaha!"

"Shush up you… I hope they do alright…"

"Hahaha, this will be good!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, I think this chapter went a little long so forgive me if it was. Gabriel and Damien are the names chosen for Angel and Demon Wally and I love them! They suit well too if anyone knows about the angel Gabriel and if anyone has seen "The Omen" with the son of the devil named Damien. Chapter 3 next! R&R please! 


End file.
